Lazy
by Yoshichao
Summary: Kyouko felt she had become one with her cozy sleeping space - as if everything had melded and fused to her form. She felt very warm - almost hot - but any other feelings had not registered yet.


Hi sometimes I write drabbles (is this a drabble? I don't know) based on my RPing muse (who is Kyouko Kirigiri) so I guess I'll post these wee

* * *

A stir amidst the tangled bedsheets; not a single coherent thought ran through her sleeping mind, save for a few innocent hisses that retreated to the small forgotten crevices. Kyouko felt she had become one with her cozy sleeping space - as if everything had melded and fused to her form. She felt very warm - almost hot - but any other feelings had not registered yet.

Wait. _Hissing_. There was a hiss of something - hisses are not innocent.

Kyouko reached for the cause of what she was determining to be malicious. _Did I have a dream last night? I'm pretty sure I had a dream_. She tried to claw away at the blankets in her mind, and it felt like an age when she returned with: _I think there was a slide_.

The gears in her mind clearly had not begun churning away yet, because it took an undetermined amount of fruitless searching before the detective found herself distracted by the idle thoughts of rising up for the day. Pieces of what she had been thinking of prior to falling asleep; a couple cases, a fabricated outing with various people she held close to her… She still hadn't moved from her bed—

_—damn, I was trying to remember my dream, wasn't I? I had a piece of it… I don't remember it anymore—_

—and it took an unbearable amount of willpower and self-coaching to sit herself up. The movement made Kyouko feel dizzy, as if it was the most exhilarating thing she had ever done. While the motion felt quick and disorientating, any onlooker could have told her it was very slow and reluctant - an unguided scowl on her face and her long violet-tinted hair looked destroyed beyond repair as it slowly lifted off the pillow just to present itself in a puffy, misguided way.

She began to wipe her eyes to chase the sleep away, but stopped once she realized she was still wearing her gloves. Not unusual - she often did since they grown to be a security blanket for her - but her mind was somewhere far away on this undesirable morning and she had completely forgotten they were there. Kyouko opted to just pick away at her eyes until the gunk allowed her to keep them open for more than half a second, and as she did so, she let her eyes wander while the mind did some training exercises in preparation for whatever today would have.

Her bed looked like a mess - Kyouko usually found herself to be a still sleeper and the blankets would be exactly how she fell asleep with them. But today they were twisted and half-flipped - one had fallen off the bed completely. A glance at the clock gave her all the evidence she needed.

2:53 PM. She had to do a double-take and it stimulated her entire being to _wake up_. The teenage detective _never_ let herself sleep in this late and it struck her with fear and adrenaline like she had never experienced. Kyouko pushed herself off the bed - the air was a lot colder than she anticipated, so she threw a blanket around her shoulders (admittedly, the idea of it being a cape was somewhat amusing and had she not been in such a rush, Kyouko might have entertained the idea for a few more moments) and bounded off to her little kitchen.

_Coffee_. Coffee was good. No, no it wasn't - coffee was _awful_. Which is why Kyouko made herself two cups at once. She had so much to _do_: work on cases, prepare for any unexpected meetings, finish that _damn_ case report and stop feeling so _sentimental_ towards that _stupid_ case, tidy up all those files she studied over the last few weeks, create some believable tragic past so she would never have to explain the whole Hope's Peak Murder Game to any outsiders—

She stopped. The coffee mug was right up to her lips. From the stream, she could tell it was scalding hot (exactly how she liked to take it). The scent was displeasing and she could already feel the horrid liquid rushing down her throat. The second beverage was in her opposite hand which rest upon the counter.

And in just a moment, that opposite hand was over the sink, and the contents of the mug were flowing down the drain. The first cup she made didn't even get such attention - she dropped the entire plastic container in the sink without a care.

Kyouko stood there for a moment, feeling a bit puzzled. It was past three in the afternoon and she had a lot to take care of. The most illogical and inexplicable action to take would be to do none of it and waste the day away.

But once the stubborn girl made a decision, there was little anyone could do to change it.

She held the blanket tighter and marched to the television after obtaining soda from the fridge and whatever snacks from whatever storage area she could get her hands on. With a bag of popcorn in the microwave, the great - very serious-faced - detective pressed the power button on the TV before crouching down to the often-forgotten and unused box of movies she had. A quick look-see of her limited collection (she shockingly wasn't in the mood for one belonging to the mystery-genre) and she knew exactly what movies she wanted to watch today.

Kyouko was going to watch a movie with aliens. And superheroes. And it was going to be _great_.

She popped the movie into the video player (as it loaded, she thought about hauling the rest of the movies out of the box and organizing them by the order she was going to watch them, but she decided today was going to be made of spontaneous decisions) and backed herself up onto the couch; curling up in her blanket with a strange mixture of wonder and gleeful anticipation as she munched away at a handful of fruit and crackers (had she taken the time to deduce it, Kyouko would have known the popcorn would be done before the previews were over, but instead let herself be pleasantly surprised when the microwave went off at that time).

The high school detective imagined she would probably regret this wasteful decision at a later date. But for the moment, she was incredibly content - _happy_, even - to remain in this very spot for the rest of the day.


End file.
